


Exactly Enough

by cadkitten



Category: exist†trace, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Play Fighting, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling back against the seat, Ruki's eyes flicked up to the occupant of the other seat and he froze. For a moment, he was sure he couldn't even breathe, his eyes wide and the air just not coming into his lungs at all. Across from him sat none other than Aoi, his bandmate and good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurrren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurrren).



> Aoi gets introduced to Dom/sub lifestyle.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Angel" by Massive Attack and "Water" by exist†trace

Ruki moved across the dirt parking lot to the large white building he'd come to visit for the evening. Even as he approached the door, it was opened from within, a woman wearing a simple patchwork skirt and white top opening the door and offering him a small smile. He gave her a nod as he passed through into the entryway and stepped to the left, leaving behind his bag, jacket, and boots in one of the cubby holes. Taking the small tag from it, he clasped it onto his necklace - the tiny red oval with a number disappearing behind the larger cross that adorned his neck.

Stepping back out into the hallway, still carrying one small plastic bag, he gave her one more nod and she gave him the smallest of bows, her hand on the door, holding it to wait for the next guest to arrive.

The short hallway ended into a kitchen area where a number of people had gathered, most of them in simple street clothes, though a few had on a bit more fetish-type clothing. His eyes roamed over the people present, taking stock of the few he did know and assessing the newer ones in an attempt to place them within their categories in his mind. Assumption was never a surefire thing and he _always_ checked if he was right before doing anything. But he tended to enjoy seeing if he could peg them before he knew the actual truth of the matter.

Ruki settled the bag on the counter and pulled it down to reveal some sweet jelly buns in a small box. He opened the lid and left it sitting beside the other items before picking up a bottle of water and then passing through the kitchen out onto the wide patio area. People were in the pool in the back, most of them devoid of garments of any sort, a few wearing bright colored strips of cloth that he presumed should have doubled as bathing suits. One of his previous play partners gave him a little wave and then looked away, nearly bashfully. He'd think on it... she had, after all, been very satisfying. But her submission almost went too far for him at times and left him desiring someone who occasionally defied him on purpose, just to get the punishment in return. Tonight, he was burning for something new... different from his previous partners.

He gave her a small lift of his hand and then uncapped the water he'd picked up, taking a healthy swig of it. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he turned to find one of his closer party friends standing just to the side of him. "It's been a while since you've come," the older male voiced ever so quietly. "Busy with the job I assume?" It wasn't like it was a big secret who he was, but people tended to skirt it for the most part, no one wanting to be the one to actually out to him to anybody that didn't recognize him right off the bat. The first time he'd come, he'd been beyond nervous, utterly hesitant to even be there for fear of what it would mean to his career and he'd ended up just awkwardly sitting on a couch, simply watching rather than interacting. But weeks and then months had passed and no one had said a thing, no rumors and certainly no tabloid spreads on how Ruki from the GazettE was a freak in the sack. And that had turned his confidence around completely, allowed him to come out of the pit he'd been hiding in for years and find his place among the community.

Ruki's hand slid out, easily taking the other man's hand and shaking it firmly. He was nearly two heads taller than Ruki himself, a broad-shouldered American who had come over for a big corporate job and had stuck around for years, earning himself status here in a multitude of ways, not the least of which was the fact that this was his home. A small smile graced Ruki's lips for a moment, a quiet, "Yeah, something like that," coming out just after. His eyes flicked over a couple who were currently engaged in a bit of a rough scene on one of the lounge chairs, and then back to his friend. "How've you been?"

"Excellent... always so lately. Good turn of the 'ol luck." He patted Ruki on the shoulder and then started to move off, "Forgive me, duty calls." With that he was off across the lawn toward the grill set up in the back.

Turning away from the pool area, Ruki made his way back inside and up the carpeted staircase to the second floor where the actual play room was located. The whole second floor was set up for just such a thing and he'd always been fascinated by it, even from the first time he'd come. Two couches sat facing one another off to the left, a sturdy table in between that saw frequent use in a variety of ways. Off to the right, there was a bathroom setup with two toilets and one bidet, a floor with a built-in drain, and only low walls surrounding it except right behind the toilets, which was a full wall. The far wall held a Saint Andrews Cross and a setup with several spreader bars and the equipment for suspension rope play. Peppered throughout the room were other stations, each of them relating to some fetish or other, the variety on those changing depending on who had filled out the forms before the date arrived and what the most asked for items were. Tonight, he found a medical examination table, complete with a variety of tools and the sanitation supplies for the equipment, including speculums, gloves, and a couple of catheter setups.

The second area was set up on a mat with a variety of lighter bondage equipment, floggers, whips, and crops. And the final one was what they all sort of referred to as the 'teaching station'. If anyone had something they wanted to do as a completely interactive, watchable scene where questions could be asked from the audience, then it happened there. A variety of equipment was stashed in the chests within the area, all of it free for use in such scenes. 

Ruki walked toward the single trashcan and finished his water, placing the bottle inside before he pushed his hands into his pockets and began his rounds, assessing the lingering people who were not already engaged in a scene. He paused next to a pair of women, one of them tying up the other, both still fully clothed. His eyes watched the rope work, finding her to be actually pretty good at what she was doing, everything supportive and none of it to the point where it would cut circulation. It wasn't the most artistic thing he'd ever seen, based more around functionality than display value. But he was impressed nonetheless. 

Moving on, he made the full round, pausing by the bathroom area long enough to watch a Dom 'force' his sub to use the drain as a place to pee rather than the toilet. A certain amount of amusement slid through him. He wasn't into that sort of thing himself, but it was always crystal clear when others were into it with how much they enjoyed it when it was happening. And the best part was that here... there was no shame. Whatever your kink, it was all a part of this community. No one was a freak... or everyone was, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, everyone fit in in the end.

He found his way to the couches, not seeing anyone that interested him so far for tonight and not having had any subs approach him yet. Sometimes it just didn't happen, but usually he'd find at least something to do with himself, even if it meant hanging out in the kitchen and introducing the newer people to concepts. He rounded the occupied couch and moved to sit down on the one across from it. Settling back against the seat, his eyes flicked up to the occupant of the other seat and he froze. For a moment, he was sure he couldn't even breathe, his eyes wide and the air just not coming into his lungs at all. Across from him sat none other than Aoi, his bandmate and good friend.

He swallowed thickly, adjusting himself on the seat and then crossing one leg over the other, uncertain how exactly he should honestly proceed. He'd never actually run into someone he genuinely _knew_ at one of these before and for the moment, he was somewhat petrified. What finally snapped him out of it was that Aoi was clearly giving him the very same look, something like horror firmly lodged in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he breathed out a quiet, "Not exactly who I expected to see here..." and then a small smile after, hoping to maybe encourage the other not to run like he so nearly looked like he was going to.

Aoi shifted nervously on his seat, his hands twisting in his lap, eyes firmly moving to stare at only his lap for the time being. "Yeah... you either."

Ruki glanced up as someone else came through and went to sit on the other end of his couch. Standing up, he moved to Aoi's couch, sitting down beside him, but not close enough to send him running. "Let's both just... relax," he offered quietly. "It's a surprise on both ends, obviously... and I think we both are aware of what's at stake outside of here." That got Aoi's attention, his head turning toward him a bit. "And neither of us are stupid enough to risk that." Another small smile. "Agreement there?"

The brunette bobbed his head once and then looked back down at his knees, still fidgeting around a bit. "So you're..." he trailed off, clearly unable to actually say what was on his mind, his glance furtively landing on the other person sitting so very close to them.

Ruki stood up and offered his hand. "The back yard is lovely and there's a small bench in the garden most people don't frequent. We can talk there, okay?" A moment later, Aoi's hand slid into his own and he helped him stand up. Skirting around Aoi, he moved to the stairs and led the way down and then out across the patio, getting his friend's attention on the way and pausing for a moment, asking quietly for a bit of privacy in the garden area at least for while he was still there cooking. After a few reassurances, he and Aoi made their way into the garden and back under the cherry tree to the small stone bench, set just right to be able to lean against the wall behind it and look out over the beautiful expanse of greenery.

They both settled down and Ruki turned so that he was slightly facing Aoi, taking in a deep breath and then asserting himself, allowing a part of who he was when he was here to slip back into place. "I'm a Dom, if that's what you're asking." His eyes flicked over the other's face, studying and assessing, quietly coming to the conclusion that Aoi was definitely a sub and for sure a brand new one, at that. But he waited silently for the confirmation, his eyes never leaving Aoi's face until the other looked away, pretending to enjoy the flowers so much he couldn't concentrate on Ruki any longer.

"I see... I... uh... never knew." Another little squirm and then, finally, blessedly, he seemed to sort of give up and relax a bit.

"I'm equally as surprised, trust me." The blonde leaned forward against his knee, one arm wrapped loosely around it as he gave the garden a good once-over and then focused on Aoi once more. "First time coming to one of the parties?" He hadn't been here in a while, so he could have been wrong.

"Yeah..." and from the look on Aoi's face, if Ruki didn't turn things around for him real quick, it'd be his last as well. He slid his hand onto Aoi's knee and just lightly squeezed it, trying to show him nothing had changed from work just yet. When Aoi didn't pull away, he just let his fingers rest there for a few moments longer and then drew away himself. "I remember my first one... me and the couch got real acquainted with one another and I was petrified someone would go tell a tabloid or something." He could read the same fears crossing over Aoi's features as he spoke and a smile pulled at his lips again. "Relax though... no one has ever outed me. It's a part of the rules. You don't talk about it outside of here. I mean... if you're in a relationship with the person or meeting them for this sort of thing outside of the party, then yes, obviously. But if you see Joe and his wife out for a stroll, you don't walk up and ask them how the scene was last night."

Aoi seemed to relax at that, easing himself back against the wall and breathing out a quiet, nearly humorless laugh. "Yeah... I just..." he shook his head. "Who would have thought? My first night out and I'm here five minutes and run smack into someone I know."

"It's fine... it really is. There's boundaries here. If you want me to pretend I don't know you, I will. If you don't want to interact with me, then don't, and I won't go near your scenes either. It's respect." He shrugged a little, letting his leg drop and then leaning forward on the bench to move his feet over the grass beneath them. "But if you _do_ want to interact with me... I'm just going to toss it out there that I'm definitely open to that."

There were a few nervous seconds between them before Aoi let out a small, "Oh thank you, lord."

Ruki shifted then, looking over at Aoi, his eyebrow arched in question, a slightly amused look on his face. 

Aoi's hand waved around for a moment before he shook his head and leaned back against the wall again. "You're into men?"

"I sure hope so, otherwise offering to be involved in a scene with someone I clearly know is another dude would be a bit... awkward, wouldn’t it?" He offered a grin and then a snort. "Yes, I'm bi."

Aoi let that sit for a moment before he returned, ever so quietly, "Gay," his hand lifting off his lap for an instant as if he were raising his hand in answer to an unspoken question. "And... er... not a Dom."

Interest sparked inside Ruki as he turned himself to fully face Aoi, his legs crossed on the bench. "So what got you into it? For me, it was going to a shibari event Kinoko Hajime was hosting. His work is stunning. Definite respect for him as an artist. But it got me interested and from there... the usual suspects until I ended up here out of desperate curiosity."

Aoi gave a small nod. "Yeah... porn. I started to realize what got me off really hard... and it started to line up. Same subjects over and over... finally gave in and dug around, ended up on a website... and kept debating coming to these for almost a year now. Finally gave in tonight." He winced and shifted a bit, finally half standing and readjusting his pants before sitting back down and looking sheepish.

"Hard?" Ruki asked quietly, though he could quite clearly tell that was the case. But part of him begged him to call the other out on it, wanting to hear it from his own mouth that his dick was aching so soon into the whole thing.

"That's sort of obvious, isn't it?" Aoi shook his head a little and then closed his eyes.

"Maybe so..." he wouldn't push it right now, but he'd have to bring up that you didn't smart-ass around with your Dom if you were in scene later if Aoi did choose to be in one with him. "So porn. Mind if I ask what sorts of things?"

"How about... we switch. You say one, I'll say one... and so on. Then I won't feel like it's just me?"

"Sounds fair." Ruki braced his forearms on his thighs and then issued, "Shibari with full suspension involved. Preferred naked, bit more to play with that way."

Aoi swallowed and then quietly, "I want to be ordered around. Like... made to suck someone's dick or get on my knees and show myself to them..."

"Denial and delay." At the confused look from Aoi, he continued, "I like to deny orgasm to my sub until I say it's okay for them to cum, punish them if they do so before I give the green light. And I like to delay my own gratification... more toward edging, so I'm almost cumming and then backing off to a complete stop, only to go again and repeat the process." He smirked a bit at the way Aoi shifted, clearly interested in the concept.

"I sort of... want to be tossed around. Like pretend violence I guess?"

"How so?" It was important that with something like that that there were no lines crossed and knowing the boundaries was a necessity.

"Backhanded without rings on so it won't actually mark me up... being dragged around by my hair, shoved to my knees and a cock forced in my mouth... or," he looked like he was about to be swallowed whole with discomfort at the idea of opening up completely like this, "or pushed face-first into a wall while I'm handcuffed and being 'made' to take a dick."

"So violent roleplay... a sort of take-down scene? Like say... cop forces prisoner?"

"I know it's bordering on rape play... but I don't see it that way. I read those threads and that's not what I want. I just want the roughness, the aspect of being made to do something, but _wanting_ it the entire time. And the one 'making' me do it would know I wanted it too... even the character they're playing would _know_ I actually did want everything that was happening."

"Makes sense." Ruki sat there for a moment, listening to the sounds of a couple clearly going at it somewhere beside the pool, the woman's grunts of, "Yeah, take it," reaching their ears even this far away. He smirked a bit and then focused back on Aoi. "I just so happen to enjoy that sort of thing as well. The whole concept of power play, that included." He wet his lips a little and then offered, "I like gagging someone on my cock. Full-on watching them choke for a moment before I let up. Tears from the burn are always a plus. Have to be real careful who you do that with though... gag reflex and all." He made a face and then shrugged. "I've tried a lot of other stuff, but for the most part, I'm simple. I just enjoy the opportunity to get heavy-handed with someone, to assert my place and show them theirs while I'm at it. Beyond that, I'm pretty well willing to accept anything that comes from my partner's desires in a scene as long as I get some of what I want."

Aoi sat there for a moment and then gazed over toward the gap in the bushes that let him see the girl currently fucking a man right next to the pool. He leaned back again and adjusted his jeans once more. "The visuals... the idea of getting to watch these people fuck is making it difficult not to be turned on."

Ruki's hand grazed lightly over his shoulder, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Mmm, got ourselves a little voyeur, do we?"

"Little nothin'," Aoi returned, arching his hips as if to prove a point. 

"Maybe I'll get to see at some point and you can prove it then." Ruki stood up and squared his shoulders. "Hard boundaries... I refuse scat play and needle play. I fear my hand is not steady enough for knife play unless you really are looking to get nicked with the blade. And I am a _hard_ Dom and top, there is no switching it up with me. The only thing I've ever had near my ass in a sexual manner is a sub's tongue once and that's how that's gonna stay. I will not submit to anyone, it's not my ballgame." His eyes flicked up to meet Aoi's. "What are your hard limits?"

"Those first things all sound terrifying to me, so yeah... that. But anything anyone wants to put near my ass is fair game really. Uh... I'm scared of the cross thing."

"Saint Andrew's Cross? The big X with places to bind the person to it?"

"Yeah... that thing scares the bejesus out of me." Aoi shivered a little as if to prove the point, staring at the ground. "And... no burning. And no whip, that looks too far painful for me. And the medical table was... scary."

"Got it." Again, Ruki glanced toward the sound of the couple fucking and this time his eyes landed on the girl he'd been with a few times before. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, her bottoms pulled to the side and her fingers quickly working over her clit while she watched the others engaged in the scene. It seemed no one was with her as of yet though and the idea popped into Ruki's head mere seconds before he voiced it. "Come watch me with someone. She likes to show off... and I've been with her before, so we know one another's dynamics. It should give you a good feel for the things I like and let you know if you really are interested in being with me." He reached up and gently touched Aoi's jaw, meeting his eyes for a moment. "No hard feelings if you don't want to. This isn't something to get feelings hurt over. Either we're compatible or we're not. Understood?"

The shiver that lanced through Aoi at the touch and the tone were enough to tell Ruki he understood, but when the quiet, "Yes, Sir," came out just after it, he actually groaned, unable to hold back his pleasure that he hadn't had to tell him what to call him. "For the duration of this, I have taken control of you. Your permission in this situation is to watch and if you feel the need to gratify yourself, you may do so. If you feel the need to be excused, you will tap the ground twice and then leave." 

"Yes, Sir." Aoi's eyes lowered, though his head did not and Ruki smiled, letting go of his chin. 

"Now we see if she wants to play like she wanted to earlier." Turning away, Ruki led Aoi out of the garden area and toward the pool. He skirted the current scene and simply crouched near the girl, his eyes on her, burning into her while he waited to see if he'd be accepted into her little world or if she was actually a portion of the scene that she was currently getting off to.

After a few moments, she looked up at him though, her lips quirking up at the corners. Brushing some bright red hair back from in her eyes, she stood up and placed her hands behind her back, staring at Ruki until he stood as well, and then at the ground where he'd been crouched before.

Ruki shifted in and breathed into her ear, "Are you free?" At the nod he received, he then brushed a hand over her arm. "And do you want to play tonight?" Another nod. "Good... let's move and talk." He pulled back and turned to walk away, both Aoi and the girl trailing after him.

Once they were safely across the lawn and onto a blanket that had been spread out, Ruki flicked his wrist to both of them. "Sit." They both did and Jyou glanced curiously at Aoi before facing forward again and then looking up into Ruki's face. "What do you desire tonight, Sir?"

Ruki crouched down in front of them and gestured between them. "Aoi... this is Jyou. Jyou, this is Aoi." There was a spark of recognition in Jyou's face that made him issue a soft chuckle. "I think we can all agree we have secrets to keep here." He got a nod from both parties and then continued. "Okay. So... Aoi here is new to the group and as introduction, I thought I'd let him watch us... of course, if you're up for it. If not, that's fine as well."

Jyou leaned back on her hands and then breathed out a quiet laugh. "Please, like I'd not be? I was just getting myself off watching them go at it over there... right in front of everyone."

"Mmm... we always ask. Requirement, yeah?" Ruki smirked a bit and then glanced at Aoi. "Knowing who it is we're dealing with... you still okay?"

"Not sure why I wouldn’t be... hell, I feel a little bit safer now if anything," Aoi returned quietly, still sort of gazing at the ground at Ruki's feet.

Normally Ruki would have made him look up, told him that he didn't have to be in roll for this discussion, but if that's how Aoi wanted it, then that's how it would be for now. Direction later, attempts at fitting now. He shifted his gaze back to Jyou. "Anything you wish from tonight?"

"Hard, like you did last time." Her eyes blazed with pleasure as she grinned up at him. "Fuck my goddamned brains out and make me scream for you. And... ah... I'm seriously already on edge. I can go twice for you tonight and I beg you, please, let me get off quick the first time. Deny me the second one all you want, but I'm dying. I've been here three hours already and I was almost there when you came up."

Aoi squirmed beside Jyou and Ruki smirked a bit. He sort of wished Aoi was bi because he'd have made him lick her off to her finish if he were. For a moment, he debated it anyway just to see if Aoi would follow the orders, and then decided against it. Watching it was. Careful was always better. "Anything else?"

"Whatever else you want is fine. Surprise me with it. I know your turn-ons and unless there's something new, I'm good with all the rest."

Ruki nodded and then looked at Aoi again. "And you?" he asked quietly, reaching to give a feather-light touch to his knee. "Anything you want to see me of Jyou do since you're watching?"

Aoi finally lifted his eyes to Ruki's face, a shiver running through him as he did it. "When I cum... permission to cum on... someone?" It was like he couldn't quite bring himself to ask for the full thing and Ruki let that slip as well.

"Jyou? Willing to get a load all over you that's not mine?"

She laughed, the sound tinkling through the air for a moment before she nodded. "Won't be the first time, darling." She glanced at him. "I'll suck it for you, too, if you want... and Sir approves."

Ruki simply waited on the answer from Aoi, letting him either out himself or not. That was, after all, not his job.

"I... uh... sort of..." Aoi coughed and then spat it out, "I'm gay."

"I can put on my best man face." Jyou gave it until Aoi paled a bit and then laughed, "I'm joking! Calm down, sweetie." She patted his arm and then shook her head. "I know you're nervous, but this will be so much more fun if you just give in to the desire of it. Ain't no one judging you here."

"She's right," Ruki spoke up and then patted Aoi's knee again. "And yes, permission granted. But with a caveat; you have to make a total scene of it when you do. Loud moaning and hips jerking, like cumming is the best goddamned thing you've ever done."

Aoi smiled a bit and then looked down, breathing out, "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Ruki stood up and fished around in his pocket, finally pulling out a condom and holding it out to Jyou. "We good to start?"

She pulled herself to her knees, took the condom, and then put her hands behind her back, bowing her head. "Yes, Sir."

"Suck my cock first."

Immediately she was there, unzipping his pants and retrieving his dick. Once she had it out, her lips wrapped around the head of it and she started sucking. Ruki placed one hand on the back of her head, the other hanging loosely by his side as he watched her coat him fully in her saliva. The moment she began bobbing her head over his dick, his hand fisted in her bright red hair and he shoved her down his dick rather forcefully. She made a gagging sound and he kept her there, his hips thrusting against her mouth forcefully until her makeup began to run from the tears that slid down her cheeks. Her fingers tapped once on his hip and he pulled himself back from her, his dick completely out of her mouth while she took a moment, though his hand never left her hair.

Quietly, he breathed out, "She gave me the signal to stop for a moment, I was choking her too much... these are things you have to map out with a partner before a scene. She and I have a history already, we know the signals." His gaze never left Jyou though, simply giving the information to Aoi to store away. Finally he got a nod from her and He used his free hand to hold his dick as he slid it back into her mouth. This time he held her still and thrust into the wet cavern, starting off slowly and building up as he went.

By the time a few more minutes had passed, he was full-on face-fucking her and she was squirming on the spot, clearly aroused by the whole ordeal. He pulled back from her mouth and stepped away, leaving her panting, nearly wild-looking, though still staying where she was. "Face down, ass up."

Instantly, she was on all fours, her ass higher and her face almost against the blanket. 

"Expose yourself to me." 

She reached to pull her bathing suit bottoms aside, revealing her dripping wet slit to his and Aoi's view. From the corner of his eye, Ruki caught Aoi looking a bit fascinated, though he was doing nothing more than that. Part of him wondered if it was the first time the other had been presented with a pussy just right there for the viewing. It sort of seemed like it.

Ruki knelt down and then slid two fingers along her slit, gathering up some of the moisture gathered there before he inserted two fingers and began to vigorously fuck her with them. She began crying out, shuddering under the instant onslaught of pleasure caused by his actions. She did her best to stay still, though it was clear she wanted to writhe all over the blanket if she'd not been ordered into this position.

He pulled his fingers free and then shifted to the side, his hand slapping down harshly across her cunt. She choked out a cry, but pushed back against it. Another few slaps, each one harder than that last and then she was straining, her entire body trembling. One final cry and she was losing it, the contractions starting inside her, a small amount of clear fluid spurting out with the first two contractions and then just dripping lazily from her on the next few.

Ruki rubbed his fingers through it and chuckled. "First one of the day, hmm?"

"Week, Sir," she responded instantly, though she was panting harshly.

"You rarely have it in you to squirt. Were you saving for me?" He leaned down and then hissed out, "Slut."

"Yes, Sir," she groaned out, clearly enjoying the name-calling and the way he was treating her.

A few more seconds and then Ruki took the condom from her, standing up and removing his pants, underwear, and then his shirt as well. He opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock. "Lay on your back and present."

She rolled over and spread her legs, hooking her hands under her thighs and pulling her legs back, revealing just how flexible she was at just a moment's notice.

Ruki knelt between her legs and held his cock, slowly pushing it into her tight, wet passage. The first few times, he just put it in and then took it back out, backing off until she looked ready to whine, though she didn't. Finally, he inserted and hunched over her, starting to fuck her hard enough the slaps of his cock entering her echoed off the brick wall a few feet from them. He moaned loudly, just fucking her like he had nothing more to worry about in the world other than what his dick was feeling.

The sound of Aoi's zipper drew his attention and he looked over, watching as the other freed his cock from his pants and began to stroke himself rather vigorously. It was clear he was already at his limit of excitement. And this was gentle in comparison to what Aoi had said he liked.

Ruki took measure of what he knew Jyou's limits were and then reached down, pushing her bikini top off her breasts, pinching one nipple until she howled under him. His hips moved faster as he pulled harder until she was begging, "Please, Sir! Please may I move with you, Sir?!"

"No," Ruki issued back, his eyes on her face. He watched the satisfaction cross her features at not getting what she was asking for and he knew he'd found the sweet spot in what she liked with him. Her big thing was flat out begging for something and then being denied it. It got her off harder when she did come for him and it excited Ruki to be able to deny her even that orgasm for a long while.

He went until he couldn't anymore or he was going to spill. In an instant, he was away from her and on his feet, standing to the side, watching her for any signs of movement. She didn't so much as twitch and he smirked at that, flicking his gaze to Aoi, who was staring openly at his dick, beating off like a desperate man.

"Aoi." Once he had the other's attention, he firmly asked, "Are you close?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are your balls heavy with it?"

"Y-yes, Sir," Aoi let out, nearly moaning as he stroked himself faster, clearly straining toward his end already.

"Go squat over her and do your deed. Now."

Aoi popped up, grabbing his dick again the instant he was on his feet, still working himself as he moved the short distance to Jyou. He moved around to her head and then squatted down so that his sac was almost touching her hair and then moved his gaze right back to Ruki's cock. He started giving grunts and moans, his body teetering a few times before he was crying out like he was trying out for a porn video, cum spurting out over her breasts and then down over her face as he repositioned his dick, panting as he pulsed it out over her. When he was done, he stood up and moved back to his prior spot, his hands behind his back and his dick still hard between his legs, though slowly going flaccid.

The sight was ultimately arousing to Ruki to the point he knew his own denial couldn't last much longer. He stepped over to Aoi and ran one finger over the tip of his cock, gathering what was left of his cum and reaching up to wipe it over Aoi's nipple. He smirked when the other shuddered and then stepped away from him, kneeling back between Jyou's legs and pushing her back a bit more so that when he entered her, he just started snapping his hips rapidly, everything high-paced and needy.

"Be ready for it," he hissed out to her and she returned an affirmative, her eyelids closing and her body relaxing under him.

Three more times, he thrust into her tight, wet slit and then he pulled out and drove his cock deep into her ass with the next thrust. It wrenched free a sharp cry, causing her to strain under him, but she was clearly in heaven from it. One of the Monitors started toward them, but she was already looking for them, knowing her cries would have sent them toward them. She shook her head at them and the guy backed off, wandering in another direction rather than disturbing the scene.

Aoi looked a bit perplexed and Ruki made a mental note to explain. But for now, he was so close he was sure his balls were trying to retreat into his body. It had been too long since he'd had sex and denying himself was proving harder than it usually did. He shoved harshly into her asshole a few more times and then stilled, groaning as he filled the condom between them.

Once he was done, he pulled out and took off the condom, putting it aside on top of the packaging to be cleaned up in a few minutes. He pulled her into a more comfortable position and then curled his body close to hers, his hand between them, working over her clit quickly, rubbing along both sides of it just the way he knew she liked the most when someone else was doing it to her. Her hands gripped his arms tightly and she writhed on the ground, moaning and desperately humping against his hand a few dozen times before she cried out and stilled, straining up hard as she came. He worked her until she was fighting off his hand and then he moved fully over her, his hands stroking her sides and his lips pressed against her ear, whispering gentle words to her.

For a few minutes, they remained there, both of them entwined in a relatively intimate embrace, Ruki clearly soothing her until she lightly tapped his arm twice. "Are you good?" she asked quietly. When he nodded, she returned the action. "I'm fine. Two feet back on the ground."

Ruki moved back and then shifted toward Aoi, reaching for his hand and holding it in his own for a moment, studying his face. "Are you with me? You okay? Anything I need to do for you? Anything you need, I need to know."

Aoi shook his head a little, just looking relaxed now. "I'm fine and yes, I'm with you. Nothing I need."

Ruki's hand rubbed over his arm and then he stood, carefully picking up the condom and wrapper, going to deposit it in a trashcan and then coming back with some wipes from the table next to it. He knelt and cleaned up Aoi's cum from Jyou's body, then cleaned himself up before moving to Aoi and offering him one as well.

Aoi stared at him for a moment and then smirked. "What, I don't get cleaned up, too?"

A smirk slid over Ruki's features. "Yeah... you do." He moved then, carefully cleaning up the other's cock and then tucking it back into his underwear, leaving his pants to him to do up. Standing again, he went to throw away the wipes and came back to put his clothing back on. 

Jyou was already re-covered by her bathing suit and was lounging there, watching Aoi curiously. "So, what'd you think? For you or... no?"

Aoi met her eyes for a moment and then looked away, seemingly intrigued by the bricks in the wall. "I'd like it a lot rougher than that... but yes, I'm still here and definitely for me."

Ruki smiled, running his hand through Aoi's hair before helping Jyou to her feet and making sure she was steady. "By the way, the man that was coming over when she cried out like that is the Monitor. If things get rough, it's his deal to make sure it _is_ wanted by both parties and that nothing non-consensual is going down. If anyone looks distressed, they have to come. Like... the scene we were discussing earlier would have to be passed through the Monitor of the room when we do it, so he'll know there's going to be resistance."

Aoi nodded. "That's... actually a really good plan."

"These things aren't half-assed. That much I promise you." Ruki offered a hand to Aoi and helped him to his feet as well. "If you don't have any other questions, I'm out for the night honestly... got an early shoot in the morning."

"I think I'll stick around for a while and if I think up anything else, then I'll uh... text you if that's okay?" 

"Fine with me." Ruki gave them both a brief hug and Jyou a kiss on the cheek, the pair of them lingering for a moment longer while Ruki double-checked that she was okay and at her assurances and laugh that he was overly concerned, he finally parted ways, waving to the two as he left.

If nothing else, tonight had been a success in one way and an enlightenment in another. And with any luck, next time would be an amazing intro experience for Aoi.

======

It had been two weeks since the last party and Aoi hadn't really said anything to him about any of the things that had happened. But when Ruki pulled into the parking area, he found Aoi's motorcycle already parked near the door. He'd have known the thing anywhere as it had what he considered a hideous paint job to it. But it wasn't his vehicle, which meant what he thought about the paint job was utterly irrelevant

Ruki methodically went through entering the home and depositing his stuff in the cubby, retrieving his token, and then taking his small bag of treats - this time various pastries - to the kitchen. It was only a moment after placing the bag down that he felt a hand light on his shoulder and the familiar scent of Bvlgari cologne hit him. A smile curved his lips as he turned to assess Aoi, his eyes roaming over the other's outfit in approval. 

The guitarist was wearing a pair of tight silver pants and a button-up, gauzy, white shirt which was unbuttoned except the bottom two, opened a bit to reveal a long looped strand of black and silver beads. His nails were painted black and he wore makeup, something he usually didn't do off stage. Ruki himself was wearing his usual in the rotation of outfits he took to the parties, this one a sleek black, somewhat shimmering material pantsuit with no shirt underneath. He'd left his heeled boots on tonight and his right hand was within a black leather glove, studs around the wrist of it. His other hand revealed equally as black nails, the polish reapplied before he'd left tonight.

Moving his eyes back to Aoi's face, he smirked a bit and murmured, "So... does this mean you're definitely with me tonight, then?"

"If you'll have me. I'm ready." Aoi definitely didn't look like the scared man he'd been the other night and there was an air of confidence under his current demeanor that made Ruki feel honestly ready to go at any moment.

"Same scene you wanted before?" Ruki was already walking, leading the way to the stairs, Aoi moving closely behind him.

"Yes. And... one question. What did you mean by punishment?"

Ruki chuckled. "In the end, my punishment is only more of what you want given what you told me. A slap, pulling your hair-"

"Surprise me on the rest. If it's what I want, then I trust you."

"Bold words." Ruki moved into the room and studied the setups, finding that the bathroom area was the only one free for the moment. "Opposed to the bathroom being our place to work within? People will be able to see. It might garner an audience."

"I'm okay with that." Aoi stood just behind Ruki, his hands crossed behind his back, stance wide as he waited, head slightly bowed.

"Then we talk to a Monitor." Ruki moved around the room, finding that his friend was actually the one in charge of the room tonight. Catching his attention he got them walking toward the bathroom area and then settled once he was sure he'd kept the area reserved for them for the time being. "This scene tonight will come across as rather violent."

He nodded and then looked at Aoi, then back at Ruki. "Are you the Dom?"

"Always." Ruki breathed out a quiet laugh and then murmured, "Aoi, you have to tell him how far you're willing to let it go. If it steps beyond there, he will intervene. That's how it works."

Aoi's face flushed a bit, but he cleared his throat and looked up at the much taller man, meeting his eyes for the time being. "I want to be tossed around. Slammed into the wall, backhanded, dragged around by my hair... it'll look like a forced scene probably from the outside. But that's how I want it. Too far would be if I'm actually screaming in pain more than just a single cry. Or... if I start sobbing."

Ruki tacked on, "And I'm agreeable to all of this. We discussed everything last time."

"Are we requesting no watchers?"

"No, that's fine. Though anyone in the area may be uh... in the way of anything impulsive in the moving around department. Though... anyone wishing to use the urinal and observe closer can probably do so with where I'm planning to have us positioned. So if anyone looks interested during scene, you can let them know... or not." Ruki shrugged. 

The older man gave a nod and lightly touched them each on the shoulder. "Have fun, boys." With that, he was off toward a couple currently engaged in a scene involving needle piercings, obviously wanting to check in on them.

Aoi glanced at Ruki and then stepped inside. "Where am I to be to start, Sir?"

"Drop the Sir for tonight. I have two scenes in mind, choose... or suggest another. First is we're in a club bathroom and we're friends. Drunk and you went to take a piss. I decide I want more from you than you've been willing to give. Second... I'm yakuza and you've pissed off the Boss. I've been sent for a hit on you and decide to have some fun first."

Aoi wet his lips and then ducked his head a little, letting out a breathless, "Second one. And you've been studying me for a while, watching my movements. Maybe there's a little bit of blatant desire in there because you've seen me do something lewd in the past."

"Can do." Ruki stepped forward, grasped Aoi by the back of his head and laid a harsh kiss on him before backing up and nodding at him. "Go use the restroom. When you're done and in character, ready for the scene to start, tap the side of your thigh twice. The safety out is two-fold. First is if you cannot talk, the simple two tap to any part of me will tell me to stop and back off, give you a moment. To actually cut scene, tap me twice if you cannot talk so I'll back off and you can, then say your safe word. If you can talk and want to end things in an instant, safe word immediately. What word do you choose?"

"Uh... anything?"

"Yeah, but not something you'd be using in scene."

"..." Aoi stared at him for a moment, seeming perplexed and then let out a laugh, "Mochi?"

Ruki bobbed his head. "Good. It will be my end word as well if I want to stop early for any reason. Either of us can break scene. Meaning all contact stops immediately. Back off and wait."

"Understood. Anything else I should know or...?" he gestured a bit. 

"Are you okay with that shirt losing buttons?"

"I brought spare clothing... rip it off me and destroy it if you want." Aoi smirked and then bowed his head, hands going behind his back again.

"Go get in scene."

Aoi made his way off toward the urinal and situated himself in front of it. After a few seconds, Ruki could hear the steady stream of him actually pissing and he smirked a bit. He waited, watching Aoi for the signal, sinking into his own character as well. His suit jacket got unbuttoned and he removed a silk length of cloth from his pocket, winding it around his non-gloved hand while he waited. Aoi was clearly taking his time and Ruki found himself already aroused, his dick stiff in his pants. As a last second thought, he reached into his pocket and removed the condom, opening it and then unzipping his pants, freeing his dick and rolling the condom on. The packet went in the trash bin and he tucked himself back in for now, making sure the lube was in his pocket. 

Finally, Aoi tapped his thigh twice and Ruki waited still a moment longer before stalking toward him, readying himself, his eyes darkening as he moved closer. The instant he was there, he slipped up behind him and shoved his gloved hand over his mouth, shifting them aside rather gracefully and shoving him hard against the wall. His breath hissed out across Aoi's ear, "Scream and I'll make this the most painful thing that has ever happened to you, Shiroyama." His free hand grabbed one of Aoi's hands as the other started to struggle under him, clawing at first the wall, then flailing back at him, whining against the hand. One hand grabbed his coat and Ruki wrenched it away, pinning it between them. "Fucking stay still and you'll learn what a quick death is."

The result was Aoi trying even harder to get away, actually actively fighting back, not just pretending. Ruki's energy soared, his heart beating quick in his chest at the challenge this actually presented him. In the end, Aoi managed to squirm away from him and got about two steps before Ruki grabbed his hair and yanked him hard toward the wall again, the smack of Aoi's body hitting it harsh in the room. Already a few people were gathering and he found a certain satisfaction in that as he yanked Aoi's arms around behind his back, tying them up with the length of cloth. He kicked his legs out from under him and followed him down. He rolled him and then used a knee to his groin to keep him in place, his eyes taking a quick assessment, finding Aoi's dick was already hard, standing stiffly out from his body as testament that he did, in fact, love this.

"I told you to stay still and get the fast version. You run... and you suffer."

Aoi kicked out, catching Ruki off-guard and it actually connected, surprising him, but not putting him off in the least. He breathed out a chuckle. "Got a live wire here. Boss will be pleased to know it took me some effort to put you down." He launched himself at Aoi again, who was currently trying to untie his hands and failing miserably, only winding himself up more. This time Ruki shoved him down in front of the bidet - which to its credit was crystal clean, always cleaned before and after all patrons. He pushed his head toward the water, Aoi resisting the entire time, struggling against the bonds. "You're making it harder on yourself with everything you do," he hissed out.

"Fuck you," Aoi returned, trying to use his legs to fight back, but Ruki had predicted it this time. 

"You're at a disadvantage here, all tied up and nowhere to go, pretty boy." He leaned down next to his head. "Tell you what, I won't drown your sorry ass if you put your pretty mouth around my dick."

Aoi spit in the water and hissed out, "Never."

Ruki backed off for a second and when Aoi struggled around, trying to get up, he immediately backhanded him with the gloved hand, the smack softer than he wanted to be, but testing.

"That all you got, fucker?" Aoi growled out.

With a nasty grin, Ruki lashed out again, slapping him full-force, Aoi actually looking in pain for a moment, but his hips arched up in pleasure, a groan freeing itself from his lips. 

"Oh, you like that, you slut?" Another smack and then he grabbed his hair, holding him in place as he unzipped his pants and then pressed his erection against Aoi's mouth. "Take it. Open up and fucking take it."

Aoi let out a growl and tried to turn his face away, but Ruki grabbed his jaw and squeezed, forcing his mouth open. In went his cock and instantly he was fucking his mouth hard and fast, giving sharp yanks to his hair every once in a while, Aoi glaring up at him from the floor, drooling all over himself while Ruki used him as a place to put his dick.

Ruki worked himself up nearly to orgasm and then shoved in all the way once, held it for a few seconds, and then pulled back. He left Aoi choking, his eyes watering as he gasped for breath and it gave him a satisfaction he'd lacked even in his actions the previous week. The first time was always the best.

Before Aoi could recover, Ruki yanked him to his feet and slammed him against the wall, his hands hurriedly unfastening Aoi's pants and yanking them down to mid-thigh. "I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna fucking like it." When Aoi didn't answer, he yanked his hair hard. "Do you hear me, asshole?!" he barked out.

A quiet, "Fuck you," was his response as Ruki pulled out the lube and one-handedly lubricated his dick while he held Aoi's face pressed hard against the tile. 

Within a few seconds, the lube packet was on the floor and Ruki was guiding his dick to prod at the other's tight hole. He pushed against him, finding resistance at first. He pulled the other's head back from the wall and smacked it forward, careful not to do it hard enough to actually cause any damage at all, but enough to look the part of what it was supposed to be. "Unclench, fucker."

"If you're gonna do it, then do it!" Aoi returned, pushing back toward him. A few seconds of both of them pausing and then he breathed out, "At least let me die with your cock in my ass."

Ruki shivered a bit and then started to press forward, easing his dick into Aoi's tight asshole, the feeling of it exceptional. The thrill of taking his bandmate in such a way, under such conditions ramped his excitement up far more than it would have with any other random person. Aoi - the man he'd known for how long - wanted his dick in his ass and was asking for it. Not to mention the scene was incredible, all of his desires coming unleashed while they were at it.

He gave him a few seconds to adjust and then yanked his head to the side, his gloved hand sliding down to his throat and holding him, making it look like he was choking, though he wasn't. Immediately, his hips began to snap harshly against Aoi's backside as he drove himself deep inside him over and over again. Aoi's cries began to ring off the walls as Ruki fucked him. The louder Aoi got, the harder Ruki went until he was nearly bruising himself in the process, panting from the exertion of the actions. 

And then Aoi's walls were clenching around him, milking his cock, the other's cum spurting out over the wall as he lost it, a near scream coming from him as he spilled.

A second later, he was limp in Ruki's arms, muttering, "Just do it... just kill me now, with your dick in my ass. Suffocate me to death while you cum."

"Dirty _whore_ ," Ruki intoned, his hand moving up to close over Aoi's mouth, careful not to actually block his nose though he was dangerously close. He ramped himself up quickly, sensing Aoi was on his comedown already, but he'd asked for him to cum and that he would definitely do, far too hard at this point. He'd either finish this way or jack himself off, but he needed to cum either way.

It was only a few more blissful thrusts before he was losing it as well, straining against Aoi with a loud groan and then, "Feel it whore? Feel my cum in you as you're fucking dying?!"

Aoi slowly let his knees go weak, sliding down to the floor, Ruki following him as he finished. For a few moments, they sat there panting, one of the watchers hurrying to the urinal and within seconds splattering it with his cum, obviously having been jacking off the whole time.

Ruki ignored them entirely, moving his hand from Aoi's mouth and slowly starting to ease himself out of his body. But Aoi reached back, holding his hip. "Please.... stay in me... I need you there for a few minutes." Ruki stilled, though he reached between them and released Aoi's arms, stuffing the silk cloth back into his pocket and then rubbing at his arms, making sure the feeling was back in them, if it had even gone, before he slid his arms around him and held him close. He kissed his cheek gently and then pressed his lips against his ear. "Talk to me..."

"Just hold me, stay in me as long as you can..." Aoi pressed one hand to the wall, his forehead resting there already, head bowed. "Shield me from them... or make them go..."

Ruki glanced up and lifted one hand motioning for people to disperse. In an instant, they all moved off, leaving them alone. Still Ruki shifted them slightly so that Aoi was completely shielded from the room and all prying eyes. "All gone... they're all gone. Just us."

It was a few minutes before Ruki felt the hot plop of tears landing on his forearm and he buried his face against Aoi's hair, gently rocking him. "You're okay... I care about you and I'm right here. Everything is okay."

Aoi nodded, his hands clutching and Ruki's arms. "I know... just... relief."

Ruki offered him another small kiss, keeping them like that until at long last, Aoi wiped his face and then lightly pushed at him. "Okay... need room. Are... you okay?"

"I'm just fine." Ruki pulled out and shifted back, quickly moving to dispose of the condom and grab some wipes. He got back to Aoi and gently cleaned both of them up, flushing the urinal a few times before throwing away the wipes. He did a quick clean-down of everything they'd made a mess of - the wall, floor, and urinal and then used the sanitizing spray once Aoi had moved to the side. A quick wash of both of their hands and then he led Aoi back downstairs and found them a chair in the mostly empty kitchen, getting him water and kneeling in front of him. Rubbing at his thighs, he looked up into his eyes and murmured, "That was more emotional for me than I had honestly thought it would be... when I said I cared... I really do. Maybe... more than I should."

Aoi's lips curled up into a smile. "Or exactly enough."

**The End**


End file.
